diopsidedoves_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodents
It was just another winter night. I was sitting awake at my laptop, watching crappy Gacha videos. It wasn't that I liked them. It's just that there was nothing else to do. "What the heck is with this 'Annoying Author-Girl' and her channel? The name's kinda catchy, but it certainly fits her," I whispered to myself. I thought that I maybe would leave some criticism in the comments later, or at least a couple dislikes. I decided against it. Sighing, I closed my laptop up. I put it away in hopes that I might get some sleep. Not that my insomnia would let me, but it was worth a shot. On my way back to my bedroom, I noticed that it was snowing. There's something calming about the snow falling at night, even in the not-so-rural village I live in. I placed myself in front of the window and buried myself in thought. It didn't seem like it had been long when I noticed that it was after 1:00 AM. I figured I'd try to get some sleep. The minute I closed the door of my bedroom, there came a crash from across the house. "Crap," I thought. My parents were out of town. They figured I was old enough to stay alone for a few days, and I probably should have been. In fact, I rather enjoyed being able to do basically anything I wanted. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some rebel idiot who takes pride in doing stuff that's against the law. It was nice to be able to stay up as late as I desired, however. There were no weapons in my room, nor should have there been. That would have been a bit strange. I could grab a knife from the kitchen in case of break-in, but that meant possibly walking right past whatever made the noise. I decided to take the chance. I ran as silently but as quickly as possible to the kitchen. However, there I found the culprit. The family cat, Fuzz, had knocked a few empty bottles off the counter. "You scared me, Fuzzy," I whispered, picking him up. I giggled despite being a bit frightened still. I'm not scared of much. In fact, I love creepypastas and the like. If I came in contact with with a serial killer in real life, though, I'd be terrified for my life. I carried Fuzz to my room. His bed and cat tree were in there, anyhow. As I had predicted before any of this, insomnia let me get no sleep. After about five minutes, I heard another noise. I sat up, wondering what Fuzz had gotten into now. Fuzz was sleeping peacefully on the top tier of his cat tree. I tried to convince myself that it was just falling icicles or something, since it was a lot quieter than the first noise. Something in my gut told me it was much worse. I hadn't had this feeling before when Fuzz knocked the bottles off of the counter. I got up, being careful not to disturb the cat. I locked him in my room. No sense in putting him in danger. I made the trek across the house again. There were no signs of anything being wrong at first. I sighed and shook my head at my own panic. I thought that this was just another false alarm until I noticed the window. The window was open. It didn't look like anyone had forced it open, but I was almost sure I had locked it. That made me a bit uneasy. I decided to peek out the window, to see if there was any sign of what opened it. There wasn't. I decided that maybe it was just a raccoon or something, even though I knew deep down that raccoons probably wouldn't pick random window locks, especially not a window on the second floor with no easy way to reach it from the ground. Just in case, I grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer in the kitchen and headed back to my room. I had barely entered my room when I heard another sound from a few rooms away. Fuzz was already standing in the middle of the carpet, back arched, hissing quietly. I went to go check it out, Fuzz following me closely. My first instinct was to check the window again. Sure enough, the window was still open. Except now, the window right next to it was also open. My heart sank, knowing that a normal creature wouldn't open another locked window when there was a perfectly good window next to it. But why would a human, either? The window was big enough for a normal adult to fit through. They didn't need to open both if they were breaking in. Fuzz stood close to me, hissing at something outside the window. I looked up and down, left and right, but I didn't see whatever my cat was hissing at. I grabbed him and carried him back to my room, locking myself in and hoping that whatever had opened the windows would go away. I didn't care if the house was robbed. I only was concerned about the safety of myself and Fuzz. Yet another crash sounded from the living room. I ignored it. Several more crashes were heard. I was terrified, but I knew what to do (or so I thought). I was positive that whatever it was was trying to bait me to its hiding place. Eventually, the noise stopped. I had just calmed down, thinking that maybe it had left, when Fuzz started hissing very loudly at the window of my room. I didn't want to look, fearing what was out there, but I did. I wish I hadn't. All I could see was a small, rodent-like creature perched on virtually nothing. Its yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. It wasn't humanoid in the least, and I couldn't tell what color it was. My guess is a dark grey. It simply moved its claw along the window, and it opened. The locked window just opened with a simple touch. I screamed and started running. I didn't even have to carry Fuzz. He was more than willing to follow me. I heard that thing start dragging itself across the floor, like it couldn't walk properly. I heard low hissing coming from that general direction. Not like a cat hisses. I can't explain it, but if you heard it, you'd get what I meant. I quickly grabbed a phone and dialed 9-1-1. No answer. I looked down, and saw that the cord had been chewed up. And worse, there was another rodent creature sitting next to it. Fuzz had already jumped out the open window. I wanted to, but I knew that I'd hurt myself if I did so. I saw Fuzz go zooming across the lawn. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I didn't want to be in the house anymore, even if there were more of those creatures outside. At least I had a chance of getting to a neighboring house, or even the local police station. I heard something following me. I figured it was Fuzz, but then it ran in front of me and I saw it clearly. It wasn't Fuzz. Category:Creepypastas Category:Horror Category:Creatures Category:DiopsideDove